


In Water

by Aratte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Crime Fighting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Agen 007 tumbang."<br/>/LeviHan /Untuk Meramaikan Event Levi Movie Fest 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Water

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. James Bond (Daniel Craig Series) belongs to EON Productions. This is only a work of fanfiction, solely a NOT-FOR-PROFIT fan work.  
> Rating: T  
> Genre: Action, suspense, crime  
> [Levi Movie Fest] Tema, Prompt: Action – James Bond (untuk tanggal 22 Desember 2015)  
> Catatan: sesuai prompt, adegan mengikuti salah satu plot film (Skyfall), dengan tokoh yang berbeda. Levi memerankan Bond. Tidak ada romance atau pairing, namun ada hints untuk pair LeviHan (dan juga sedikit LeviPetra jika Anda menangkap hints-nya). Levi jelas punya banyak Bond girls.

Hanya siluet.

Ia muncul dari ujung koridor. Siluet hitam bersenjata laras pendek. Otot sekal berbalut jas. Sunyi, dia mendekat berhati-hati, dan dari secercah cahaya kau baru dapat menangkap wajahnya. Rahang yang keras dan mata hitam setajam elang. _Earphone_ di lubang telinganya, alat komunikasi, ia berbicara dengan seseorang, "Aku masuk."

Laras pendeknya teracung.

Sang agen berjalan ke pintu di ujung koridor. Dia mengintip, mendengar, lalu bergerak.

Geraknya cepat.

Masuk ruang tamu. Sunyi. Dua mayat di kiri, satu di kanan. Dia abaikan.

Jejak darah dia ikuti.

Seorang wanita berdiam di sofa, berlumur darah. Dadanya tertembak. Rekan agen seangkatannya; Nanaba.

Dia berlari mendekat. "Nanaba, dia terluka," katanya. "Dia butuh bantuan medis."

Suara pria berat terdengar lewat _earphone_. " _Di mana bendanya? Kau temukan?_ "

Laptop terbalik di atas meja dengan _hard disk_ terkorek. "Dibawa lari."

" _Kau yakin?_ "

Giginya menggemeretak. Dia angkat laptop itu, tak menemukan apa pun, dia lempar ke sofa. "Hilang. Kucari dulu. Tunggu sebentar."

" _Mereka pasti membawanya kabur. Kejar mereka_."

Sang agen berlutut, memeriksa keadaan Nanaba. Dada kirinya kena, nyaris menghunjam titik fatal. Denyutnya lemah. Masih hidup. Nanaba meringis, menatap rekannya, memohon bisu.

Dia menarik saputangan, menekan kain itu ke dada rekannya. "Aku sedang menstabilkan Nanaba."

" _Tak ada waktu_."

"Aku harus hentikan pendarahannya dulu."

" _Tinggalkan dia._ " Suara tegas, yang mengudara kuat hingga ke seisi ruangan. Nanaba pasti ikut mendengar jelas suara atasannya.

Dadanya berkerut. Sang agen meremas saputangan itu. Nanaba menatap lemah.

Dia raih tangan Nanaba dan membiarkan wanita itu menekan lukanya sendiri. Berdiri, laras pendeknya teracung lagi, dia bergerak ke luar ruangan. Nanaba mengikuti dengan matanya.

Dia melirik kepada Nanaba untuk terakhir kali, kemudian pergi. Dia tahu rekannya tak mungkin selamat.

Sebuah tangga menuju ke luar rumah, dengan pintu terbuka lebar. Jejak langkah. Targetnya kabur.

Dia keluar rumah, bertemu dengan keramaian pusat kota. Jalanan memuat pejalan kaki dan pertokoan. Sulit menemukan targetnya.

Bunyi klakson mobil. Mobil _Jeep_ melintas di depannya. Pengemudinya wanita yang Levi sangat mengenal. Yang berbuntut kuda dan baru bergabung setahun dengan badan intelijen mereka. Dia bernama Hanji Zoe.

"Levi!" teriak Hanji.

Sang agen tak menunggu. Ia masuk dan duduk di sebelah kemudi. _Jeep_ langsung bergerak cepat.

"Kacamata Busuk, Jangan panggil aku Levi di sini."

Hanji, mengenakan _earphone_ komunikasi yang sama dengan Levi, tampak menyeringai. "Baiklah, Lelaki Penggila Bersih. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Levi mengabaikan pertanyaan. "Di mana posisi target?"

"Dia mengemudi mobil _Audi_ hitam di depan kita," jawabnya, menyetir dengan agresif. "Nanaba bagaimana?"

"Kena tembak." Levi mengisi ulang peluru, tampak emosi.

" _Tim medis sedang dikirim ke sana_." Kali ini suara perempuan terdengar lewat _earphone_. Pastilah Petra Ral. Baik Levi maupun Hanji sama-sama bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Mereka tak akan sempat."

 _Audi_ hitam mendadak banting setir ke kanan.

"Dia melihat kita," kata Hanji, langsung berbelok tajam ke kanan.

.

Gedung MI6

Gedung itu bersekat-sekat kaca.

Erwin Smith duduk di ruang kerja. Dua meja lain beberapa jarak di depannya. Bawahannya mondar-mandir, sebagian sibuk di depan layar monitor masing-masing.

Petra berdiri di depan meja Erwin Smith, berkomunikasi dengan Levi dan Eren. "Kuharap masih sempat. Tim medis tiba lima menit lagi."

Erwin beranjak dari kursi putar. Wajah kalem, menunggu situasi, namun Petra dapat melihat kegelisahan di mata itu.

.

Hanji berbelok sengit dari satu gang ke gang lain. Dia membenturkan kaca spion mobil sebelah kiri. Pecah. Di belokan berikutnya menubrukkan kaca spion sebelah kanan.

Levi menatap datar. " _Well_ , cara mengemudi ugal-ugalanmu tak berubah. Kau harus kursus pribadi lagi denganku setelah ini."

" _Well_ , aku tidak butuh mata untuk melihat bokong mobil."

Mereka saling berpandangan, menyeringai kecil.

Kecepatan tinggi, Hanji menuruni tanjakan.

Polisi lalu lintas di seberang jalan menengok. Mereka melompat ke atas motor, mengejar _Jeep_ dan _Audi_ liar.

 _Audi_ hitam itu meliuk, mengempas kedai-kedai makan di pinggir jalan. Gerobak sayur terlontar di depan mobil Hanji. Bukan menghindar, _Jeep_ melaju makin kencang. Hanji banting setir ke kanan, menubrukkan badan mobilnya ke sedan hitam. Levi menengok dari jendela.

Pejalan kaki berlarian. Hanji harus menjauh sebentar dari mobil _Audi_ untuk tidak menabrak orang. Levi merebut setir Hanji dari samping. Hanji diam.

"Begini caranya, Kacamata Busuk."

Mobil _Jeep_ kembali bergerak ke sisi badan mobil _Audi_. Levi mengayun setir, menabrakkan mobil mereka.

"Wow. OK."

Sedan berkecepatan tinggi itu oleng, menabrak tanjakan semen dan terpental. _Audi_ terguling ke sisi jalan, terseret hingga menabrak lapak kecil. Mobil Hanji mengejar dari belakang, berhenti menabrak gerobak buah-buahan.

Corong senapan serbu mencuat dari balik jendela kaca mobil _Audi_. Musuh menembak.

"Tundukkan kepalamu," kata Levi, menggenggam laras pendek, berguling ke luar _Jeep_.

Hanji merunduk. Kaca _Jeep_ dibombardir peluru.

Levi berlari sambil membalas tembakan.

Di sekitar mereka, pengunjung pasar berteriak, berlarian.

Sang target, pria berbadan tegap, keluar dari sedan hitamnya. Dia menembak tepat ke arah Levi.

Berguling, Levi berlutut di balik gerobak jeruk. Isi ulang peluru.

Polisi-polisi lalu lintas yang mengejar telah tiba di lokasi. Mereka terkena bombardir peluru musuh, berjatuhan dari motor mereka.

Pria itu mencuri motor polisi. Levi dan Hanji sama-sama menoleh. Levi membidik kepala musuh dengan pistolnya. Terlalu cepat. Gagal menembak di antara kerumunan masyarakat. Levi mengejar. Motor pedagang asongan di sebelah kirinya Levi bajak. Pedagang itu lari terbirit-birit.

Hanji menyaksikan Levi pergi. Wanita itu menutup pintu mobil, dan meninju pecah kaca _Jeep_ yang retak. Dia berteriak kepada orang-orang di jalanan, "Minggir semuanya! Aku mau ngebut!"

Orang-orang berteriak, lari kalang kabut.

Hanji menggoyangkan _earphone_. "Petra! Tuntun aku. Ke arah mana?"

" _Jalan terus ke depan. Aku pandu dari sini_." Suara Petra.

Suara Erwin Smith menimpali suara Petra. " _Kalian tahu apa yang menjadi prioritas. Kita tak boleh kehilangan benda itu._ "

Levi mendengar, menyetir motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Siap."

Musuh meliuk di pertigaan, kemudian memasuki gang sempit. Levi mengejar. Musuh melintas masuk sepanjang toko perabot. Levi mendobrak perabot dari belakang. Orang-orang melompat menghindar.

Motor polisi curian itu mendadak berhenti, terjebak di antara gang dan sebuah mobil. Musuh menoleh kepada Levi, kemudian dia berbelok ke dalam sebuah gedung kecil, menanjak naik tangga dengan motor.

Levi menanjak tangga yang sama, melompat dengan ahli.

Keluar dari tingkat 2, motor musuh melompati genteng perumahan dan melaju di atasnya. Levi tidak berhenti mengejar. Mereka berkendara dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah lainnya.

.

Gedung MI6

"Di mana mereka?" tanya Erwin Smith.

"Err, mereka sepertinya sedang berada di atas atap perumahan," jawab Petra.

.

Atap-atap bergenteng kusam berkeletak, diterjang roda motor berkecepatan tinggi.

Motor Levi bergerak stabil jalur setapak kecil pada puncak genteng, menukik turun dan turun ke genteng rumah yang lebih rendah. Musuh menoleh sekilas, putar arah, memacu motor secepat kilat melintasi atap bergerigi. Levi tidak berhenti mengejar di belakang, bergerak naik turun genteng seperti gelombang.

Musuh menabrakkan motornya ke sebuah gedung berkaca. Ia melompat masuk gedung bazar.

Pengunjung gedung bazar memekik.

Levi menyusul dari belakang, ikut melompat masuk. Pengunjung pasar merapat ke dinding, terpukau menonton aksinya.

Di tempat lain, Hanji sedang berkendara di jalan raya, terjebak macet. "Sekarang ke mana?"

Petra berbicara, " _Ambil jalur kiri, ada jembatan. Kau bisa menghadang mereka di sana, Miss Hanji._ "

Hanji menoleh ke belakang. Ada taksi. Ke depan. Ada bus. Dia mengumpat, lalu mundur ke belakang, menabrakkan bokong mobilnya ke taksi. Dia tidak peduli. Dia berbelok melawan arus jalan raya. Mobil-mobil menyingkir. Truk besar melintas di hadapannya, _Jeep_ Hanji membelok. Truk itu berguling jatuh.

Target mereka telah tiba di jembatan. Ia turun dari motor polisi curian dan berlari ke pinggir jembatan.

Levi mengejar dari arah berlawanan. Dari seberangnya pekikan Hanji menggema.

"Tiarap semuanya!" jerit wanita berbuntut kuda itu. Dia berlari sambil menembak ke arah musuh. Tembakannya meleset. Musuh nekat melompat dari atas jembatan, mendarat di atas atap kereta api, dan melarikan diri.

Hanji menembak dari jauh. Tidak sampai.

Motor Levi berderum kuat. Hanji menoleh, membelalakkan mata.

Levi memacu motornya secepat kilat. Ia mengebut ke depan, ke arah pinggir jembatan. Motor itu menabrak jembatan dengan sengaja, kemudian melayang di udara bersama Levi.

Hanji menyaksikan dari atas jembatan.

Motor itu berputar-putar di udara kemudian mendarat elegan di sebelah sisi rel kereta api. Sementara Levi terpental ke atas atap gerbong kereta api. Tidak mendarat mulus, ia berguling dan terseret jatuh dari atap.

Levi mengeratkan gigi, berpegangan dengan satu tangan, menahan jatuh.

Suara Erwin Smith dari _earphone_. " _Apa yang terjadi?_ "

Hanji yang menjawab, "...Mereka di kereta api, _Sir_."

" _Apa maksudmu mereka di kereta api?_ "

"Maksudku mereka ada di atas atap kereta api."

" _Apa yang kau tunggu? Kejar mereka._ "

Hanji langsung tancap gas.

Levi sedang berlari melompat dari satu gerbong ke gerbong, mendarat pada gerbong kereta pengangkut mobil-mobil antik dan sebuah traktor. Musuhnya melihat, berbalik, mengangkat senjatanya. Dia memberondong Levi dari gerbong yang lebih tinggi.

Levi mencabut pistol, menembak, lalu bersembunyi di balik traktor.

Di sisi lain, Hanji sedang mengebut mobil _Jeep_ di jalanan, kini berkendara di samping rel kereta api. Ia mengawasi Levi adu tembak di atap kereta.

.

Gedung MI6

Monitor memperlihatkan peta pelacak agen. Sinyal Levi dan Hanji nampak meredup pada peta.

"Mereka hampir keluar jalur, _Sir_ ," kata Petra. "Kita akan kehilangan pelacakan."

Erwin menghela napas, mengguncang _earphone_ di telinga. "Hanji, dengar aku? Kalian hampir keluar jalur. Apa yang terjadi?"

Suara Hanji. " _Aku masih bersama mereka. Aku sedang mengejar kereta._ "

Erwin memerintah kepada Petra, "Tampilkan CCTV, satelit, semuanya!"

"Siap!"

.

Levi menembak dari balik traktor. Tembakan kecil dengan peluru kaliber .9mm.

Musuh memiliki jangkauan senjata yang bagus. Pelurunya menyerbu. Levi terpaksa membanting tubuhnya untuk bersembunyi. Menghela napas, ia melempar pistolnya yang tidak berguna.

Levi melompat, masuk ke dalam bilik kemudi traktor. Ia diberondong peluru dari belakang. Levi melirik dari kaca spion, dan dengan satu kali gerakan pada tuas, memutar badan traktornya.

Musuh bersiaga, tak henti menembaki traktor. Levi menutup wajahnya sekilas dari pecahan kaca, sia-sia. Peluru melesat masuk kaca kemudi, menghantam Levi pada pundak. Levi meringis, tapi juga tak henti memutar tuas. Kini badan traktor itu telah menghadap kepada musuhnya di atas gerbong. Levi mendorong maju tuas, dan traktor itu bergerak di atas gerbong, menggeser jatuh mobil-mobil antik dari atas kereta.

Mobil-mobil antik itu berguling jatuh tepat di depan jalur mobil _Jeep_ Hanji. Wanita itu banting setir untuk menghindar. Bunyi berisiknya sampai ke telinga Erwin Smith di kantor.

" _Apa yang barusan?_ " tanya Erwin.

"Um yang barusan itu sangat antik, _W Beetles_ , sepertinya, _Sir_ ," jawab Hanji sekedarnya, terkekeh garing.

kereta api dan _Jeep_ melaju kencang bersama-sama.

Levi, tidak mau setengah-setengah, ia menggiring traktornya ke depan, menggilas mobil-mobil antik yang berjejer rapi pada badan gerbong. Traktor menanjak pada kap mobil-mobil itu.

Musuhnya bersiaga, terus menembak.

Levi menangkis peluru musuh dengan alat pengeruk baja.

Musuh tahu sia-sia menembak. Ia mengalihkan tembakannya ke rantai pengikat gerbong. Rantai itu putus. Gerbong ia dan Levi mulai bergerak menjauh.

"Levi, dia memutus gerbongnya!" teriak Hanji dari mobil.

Levi mendorong tuas, nekat, traktor melaju ke depan. Alat pengeruk bergigi ia hantamkan ke atap gerbong kereta api, membikin jembatan darurat. Gerbong mereka semakin terpisah jauh. Gerigi pengeruk menggaruk bolong atapnya, tidak dapat menahan jarak. Penumpang di dalam gerbong terkejut.

Levi keluar dari kemudi. Ia melompat ke atas lengan panjang pengeruk traktor, berlari ke ujung pengeruk. Atap gerbong itu hancur, traktor meluncur jatuh ke rel. Levi melompat tepat waktu, mendarat mulus masuk ke dalam kereta.

Penumpang kereta diam terpana.

Suara Erwin. " _Agen 007, kau tak apa?_ "

Kalem, Levi membetulkan kerah jasnya sebentar, dan berjalan di antara bangku penumpang. "Cuma pindah gerbong."

" _Apa yang terjadi? Laporkan padaku._ "

Dari dalam _Jeep_ , Hanji bantu menjawab, "Yang barusan agak susah dijelaskan, _Sir_. Sungguh. Yang pasti 007 masih mengejar."

Kereta api melintas masuk terowongan. Musuh berlutut di depan mulut goa yang rendah, melindungi kepala.

Jalan mobil dan rel kereta api terpisah. Hanji terpaksa alih jalur, berpisah dari kereta api yang masuk terowongan.

Keluar dari terowongan gelap. Sang musuh membelalakkan mata.

Levi telah berdiri kembali di atas atap. Tepat di depannya. Ia menerjang.

Keduanya bergulat.

Kereta api melintas di alam terbuka. Mobil Hanji berhasil menyusul dari seberang. Deretan pepohon membatasi keduanya.

Musuh meraih rantai gerbong yang terputus. Rantai itu melibas ke arah Levi.

Levi melompat mundur, menangkap rantai itu dalam kepalan. Ia tarik. Musuh terjungkal. Levi mengunci tungkai kaki musuh dan menindihnya dari belakang. Musuh menukik, hendak melepaskan diri, tertahan.

Pada leher musuh ia mengalungi _hard disk_ yang Erwin cari. Levi bergulat merebutnya.

Pada kelokan tajam kereta, musuh berhasil putar badan. Ia meninju Levi pada wajah. Levi tak menghindar kali ini, membiarkan musuh memukul sehingga ia dapat menyelengkat kaki musuh.

Mendadak kereta api melolong panjang. Terowongan gelap ada di depan mereka.

Levi membulatkan mata. Ia merunduk tepat pada waktunya sebelum bibir goa menghantam kepala.

Di dalam gelap, Levi meraih kalung _hard disk_ itu dan musuh menahannya. Mereka saling tarik-menarik.

Mobil Hanji menanjak naik bukit, ia dapat melihat jalur kereta api dari ketinggian. Jurang di kanan-kiri mereka. Di depan Hanji adalah puncak bukit dan jalan buntu. Terputus sampai di sana.

"Di sini tak ada jalan lagi," Hanji melapor, memarkir mobil di ujung jalan. "Aku tak bisa mengikuti mereka lagi.”

Di dalam terowongan, Levi dan sang target bergulat sengit. Levi dengan pundak tertembak berhasil digulingkan, musuh mencekik lehernya dari belakang.

Kereta api melesat keluar terowongan. Hanji turun dari mobil membawa senapan penembak jitu. Ia berlutut, meneropong, siap menembak.

Tampak Levi sudah berdiri kembali di atas gerbong kereta. Sedikit oleng. Masih berkelahi. Levi menendang musuh, dan musuh menghindar dengan melompat berdiri. Mereka adu tinju.

Hanji menyaksikan mereka lewat pengeker senapan. Moncongnya ia arahkan ke badan musuh yang terus bergerak. Sulit. Punggung Levi menghalangi jalur tembak.

"Aku mungkin akan menembak," kata Hanji.

Erwin mendengar, diam.

Levi menghantam, membekap musuh dari belakang. Musuh meronta melepas. Levi menahan. Di atas kereta yang bergerak mereka tampak oleng, salah satu dari mereka siap jatuh ke jurang. Hanji tidak mampu mengarahkan titik tembaknya. Bisa-bisa ia mengenai Levi.

"Tidak aman," desis Hanji. "Jalur tembakku tidak aman."

Dari seberang _earphone_ , Erwin Smith terdiam.

Posisi kini berbalik. Levi dalam cengkeraman musuh. Ia berusaha meloloskan diri dengan menghentak. Badan Levi menghadap ke arah jalur peluru Hanji.

Tangan Hanji bergetar, ia menoleh ke ujung rel kereta api. Ada terowongan lain di sana. Kereta akan segera masuk ke sana.

"Ada terowongan di depan. Aku akan kehilangan mereka."

" _Kau bisa ambil posisi yang tepat?_ "

Keringat dingin mengaliri pipi Hanji. "Negatif. Tidak ada waktu."

Suara tegas Erwin Smith. " _Tarik pelatukmu. Tembak._ "

Hanji mengejang, mata menukik tajam, jantung berdegup kencang.

" _Tembak_."

"Tidak." Suara Hanji gemetar. "Aku akan mengenai Levi."

Erwin keras memerintah. " _Tembak sekarang juga._ "

Hanji menembak.

Pelurunya menghantam Levi tepat di dada.

Levi terdorong dari atap kereta. Ia terjun bebas dari ketinggian puluhan meter.

Hanji mematung.

Musuh berlutut di kereta, menatap kepada Hanji, melontar senyum terima kasih. Ia menghilang masuk terowongan.

Levi tercebur ke dalam arus deras sungai. Tak terlihat lagi.

.

Gedung MI6

Orang-orang menahan napas.

Petra duduk, memelototi alat komunikasi di atas meja, tegang.

Erwin Smith menunggu.

Sedetik kemudian suara parau Hanji mengambang dari _speaker_.

" _Agen 007 tumbang._ "

Petra menengok kepada Erwin. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Erwin hanya diam.

Pelan-pelan, pria itu menjauhi meja kerjanya, berdiri pada ambang jendela, memunggungi bawahannya.

.

.

Levi, tak sadarkan diri, terseret arus deras.

Sungai membawanya jatuh dari puncak air terjun.

Ia terbenam ke dasar gelap sungai

.

.

End


End file.
